


Last week of summer

by mirambella



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: But then he is hot too, Charlie is cute, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Teen Romance, end of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: It all started with a message, the night before. “My dad is out for the weekend. Come home for dinner. Love you. Charlie”He could have thought it was just dinner, but it was the end of the summer, he was leaving for Berkeley in a week and they had the house for themselves. Dinner was “something else” and he knew he loved Charlie, he knew he wouldn’t be rushed into anything, but a tiny part of himself was extremely anxious while one big part of himself just wanted to be a normal teenager, with a healthy, nice sex life.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a pretty big block in my head and then this pairing came to my life. I live in London but English is not my first languaje so be patient and I'm grateful if you let me know how to improve.  
> Fluff and hot times ahead  
> I'm sorry about the 2 parts, but I needed to know if it worked before diving in :)

The sunset was orange, purple and red like a canvas on that Friday night and Alex's left feet was moving intensely. He was waiting at a front door, no more than ten seconds that felt like hours, thinking.

It all started with a message, the night before. “My dad is out for the weekend. Come home for dinner. Love you. Charlie”

He could have thought it was just dinner, but it was the end of the summer, he was leaving for Berkeley in a week and they had the house for themselves. Dinner was “something else” and he knew he loved Charlie, he knew he wouldn’t be rushed into anything, but a tiny part of himself was extremely anxious while one big part of himself just wanted to be a normal teenager, with a healthy, nice sex life.

Alex had pretty traumatic experiences, not just with Jess but with girls in general and boys...well, that was something new and complicated. He might had been thinking too much.

The door was opened and Charlie's big smile greeted him as always. He didn't deserve it. Not just happiness, but somebody as kind and caring. Charlie kissed his lips with sweetness and let him go inside. The house was decorated with flowers, candles and a soft fraganced air freshener. Yes, definitely he didn't deserve it, but he needed it.

“Are you ever gonna stop? I mean, with the big gestures. I'm gonna get used to it”

Charlie smiled, brightening the room, as always.

“Well, you're not gonna have them for a while so I need to make it for three months” a small spark of sadness crossed his eyes like a summer cloud “Come on, sit. I tried a new recipe”

“Don't tell me you made savoury cookies!”

“Not this time”

He sat, because everything was set already. Looking at the table, Alex could observe all the effort. Even the napkins were something else. He smiled, just at the time Charlie was bringing the main dish.

“Tada! Lasagna!”

And what a Lasagna! They certainly ate and after the dinner they sat at the couch with a beer or two.

“I know we can't drink but...whatever” Charlie began to play with his fingers, almost absent. “I wanted you to remember this, tonight” a touch of flush crossed his cheeks making them look like an apple. “Make it special”

Alex swallowed.

“I know...I’ve been thinking about this for weeks” Alex got closer and took his boyfriend’s hand “Being with you…I don’t need flowers or candles, you know. I’m ready, and scared but I trust you”

Charlie seemed surprised, but after a few moments he understood.

“I didn’t, I wasn’t...oh God. Yes” he sighed, between embarrassed and relieved “I was going to give you all the time you needed, but yes, I want everything…with you. All you can give is…enough”

Alex had heard about Charlie’s hands, and he didn’t know if it was just a history that boys like to tell or a joke between them. The quarterback never spoke about his experience, maybe because he knew about Alex, the past difficulties and how sex was something cursed and traumatic that made him think about worse times. He kissed the blonde in the lips.

“Sometimes I just want to act like a teenager and stop my mind from thinking too much. Look at you. You are kind, and beautiful and hot” That last word had a different tone to it. “And I want to hold you and I want to be comfortable when you touch me…because, fuck, I desire you so much”

No more words. The younger boy lips were in his with need and urge, cupping his face with his long hands. Sweet as the summer, and impatient as the first love should be. Charlie played with the short hair of his nape, biting his bottom lip before he stopped for air.

“I’ve never been with a boy before. I told you, you were the first to kiss me back. And Winston seemed…” confessed Charlie.

“We never slept together” There was no time. Everything with Winston was new and curious but also fast. He enjoyed it, but it passed in a blur.

“So…let’s go slow. Communication. I want to find out what you want”

“I think I want you to…do it. I hope you have everything because shit, I didn’t prepare, but…I had an erection problem last year and I don’t think I need to be the first to…don’t make me say it” He felt silly and out of control, but Charlie just smiled while caressing his jaw.

“Alex…I love you. You need to relax, breathe, and don’t put too much pressure on you. It might not go as we expect but we’ll laugh about it in the future…And it will be special because it is us. I’m going to be so gentle” he whispered.

Alex felt relieved, loved, safe. Charlie laid him down on the sofa with so much care that Alex didn’t feel the movement at all. Blue met blue, softly and thoughtful like everything Charlie did. His long fingers unbuttoned his plaid shirt and Alex gasped for air, trembling.

“You with me?” Alex nodded giving an invitation for the boy to continue. He closed his eyes and the quarterback drew rivers with his lips, down his neck, biting gently, kissing after. He grabbed the fabric, moaning softly. Charlie discovered a soft spot and attacked it like it was a rival.

“Bed?” Alex opened his eyes, half gone.

“Sure. Carry me, my king”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: English is not my first language and sexy times seemed more difficult to write than I thought. Feedback is appreciated as always :)  
> I might write again. I really enjoyed it and I'm kind of learning.

Charlie carried him to his bed. It was a queen bed, not as big as his parent's bed, but losing his virginity in his parents room surrounded by photos with his mum sounded weird. Alex fell like a feather, and smiled when Charlie looked at him. That was precious and helped the younger boy to relax a bit. He had to remind himself what he had said few minutes before. “ It will be special because it is us”

“ Are you..?” Here it was, insecure Alex trying to reassure that they were doing the right thing. He couldn't finish that line and some things were lost in the air “ Are you nervous?” or “Are you sure?”. It didn't matter because Charlie kissed all the doubts away.

He took his time to undress Alex, looking at his body like it was a gift. That made the auburn haired boy to blush. Charlie knew some things about Alex's past, how he thought he was broken, ugly and insignificant and he couldn't see his worth or what he had to offer to others, feeling not enough. Charlie wanted to say so many things, however he just sighed, kissed and caressed with so much fervor that the summer night went completely dark and just the dim golden light of his bedside table was surrounding them, like a halo.

Alex made a little sound full of loss when Charlie stopped what he was doing to undress himself. He was well built, athletic and smooth as a Greek god, so Alex took time to scan every freckle on his chest, every soft hair in his belly. He looked down to his boxers and how he was already hard under the fabric.

“ You are...” He started “ so freaking hot, Charles. Everything about you comes in this cute little shape and when you look at me, I'm melting” His voice was soft. They were both in their underwear , knowing each other in a different way, with eager eyes, hands and tongues.

“ Can I touch you? I want to touch you so much” Asking for consent was so sexy, thought Alex.

“ Definitely, you should or I might combust” Charlie laughed with little wrinkles in his eyes, sincere and childish.

“ Tell me how you like it. I'm gonna need help” His long fingers were already on his chest, drawing a path between his sensitive nipples. The quarterback kissed one of them and Alex whimpered with delight. He memorized that spot.

His lips reached the older boy's hips, where Charlie bit and licked after. Alex was a mess of whimpers and moans, eyes closed, lips parted.

“ You should look at you right now. You would see real beauty “ Alex blushed and Charlie took his time to put down his boxers.

He touched and prepared him with the care needed, without leaving his gaze, always asking how he was feeling, if it was painful. Alex trusted him without words, all long looks and smiles, emotion and uncontrollable shivering. If Charlie didn't say how he loved and adored him a hundred times, he didn't say it once.

And when he embraced him in that first stroke, they both saw stars and galaxies. Charlie caress his hipbones like they were glass, never leaving Alex's eyes.

“ Is that Ok?” Charlie couldn't speak. They were both young and too inexperienced.

“ Yes...please...faster” That was almost a growl. Charlie complied and they found a convenient rhythm.

It wasn't horrible, or embarrassing, maybe because they felt every movement, with their eyes locked, their hands in autonomic mode. It was erratic, too short but perfect in some many ways. The end caught them off guard, nonetheless they didn't break the embrace for a while, out of breathe. Alex could see Charlie's smile like a clear sky. The blondish made him feel warm and safe. He caressed his cheek with the thumb, exhausted.

“ Charlie St George, you saved me last spring. I should have known I wasn't broken, just wounded”

“ If I need to confess, I was having a crush from Christmas Holidays but I didn't know if you liked boys” Charlie was cuddling him like a giant baby. “ How are you not impressed with those soulful eyes? The only problem is..It doesn't matter what I say if you don't believe it. So no, Alex Standall. You saved yourself when you allowed happiness”

“ Thank god. I think we missed a lot these months” Charlie laughed.

“ We have a week to make up for it” Charlie tickled the soft skin of Alex's tummy and he jumped to get rid of it. They fought and they fell sleep spooning, calmed as the sea. And there wasn't a nightmare strong enough to disturb that magic.


End file.
